What have I done?
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: What I saw happening in my own mind from when I watched the episode on the 15th of November. Robert makes one of the biggest mistakes of his life and he faces the heartbreaking consequences of his actions. But who will get hurt in the process? I know this story might be upsetting but I promise that Like all of my stories... it will have a happy ending.
1. What have I done?

I've been sat here for forty minutes, I'm slightly drunk and talking to Rebecca about our affair that we had four years ago. I only said one drink but that soon turned into three. and now I'm sat in the backroom of the Woolpack, laughing with my ex-fling. What's going on in my head? Why am I talking to Becks about this stuff? I'm engaged to Aaron. Why is she looking at me like that? Why hasn't she left already?

"Why did you choose Chrissie? You knew that I wanted you" Becks asked as she played with her hair.

I thought about my answer for a moment 'Don't say it' My brain screamed "Because I was an idiot. And Chrissie always had a way of getting what she wanted" I answer. 'Why did you just say that? If you hadn't of married Chrissie then you wouldn't have met Aaron. You do remember the bloke that you're engaged to, right?' I asked myself.

"It looks like that's still the case from where I'm sat" Becks said as she stopped playing with her hair.

Rebecca then leaned in and I matched her movement by also leaning in 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!' my head and my heart screamed to me. But for some reason my lips met Rebecca's and my eyes closed as we kissed 'STOP! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO AARON!' my brain screamed to me but my lips disobeyed and I kissed her back. I suddenly came to my senses and remembered my fiancé. "No" I said as I pulled away from the kiss "We can't do this" I move slightly because I feel uncomfortable.

"Sure we can" Rebecca leaned in again.

"Now's not the right time. We can't do this" I said as I turned my head away from her.

"Stop kidding yourself Robert. I want you and I know that you want me" Rebecca leaned in again.

I pushed her away "No Becks. We can't do this, we need to focus on getting Home farm. Nothing rlse but that matters" I said as I looked into Rebecca's eyes.

"Is that true? So we don't matter to you? Does Aaron not matter to you? He is your fiancé at the end of the day. Or you could turn away from him and choose me instead" Rebecca fluttered her long eyelashes.

"The only thing that matters is getting Home farm. Nothing is worth giving that up" I said as I sat back in my seat.

"Well you mattered to me" Came a rough voice.

I immediately recognised the voice and I turned around "Aaron!" I saw the look of anger on his face and I saw the hurt in his eyes "Hiya Aaron. Err... how long have you been stood there?" I gulped.

"Not that long" Aaron answered bluntly.

"It's not what it looks like. We were just talking" I said quickly.

"You were talking. I heard you when I came downstairs. But then I looked thought the doorway and I saw you kiss her" Aaron explained.

My mouth fell open as I realised that I had been caught "It's not what It looks like. I... I was..." I stuttered.

"Save it. There's nothing that you can say that I can trust." Aaron then looked down and sniffled "Get out" he muttered under his breathe.

"Aaron... jus... just let me explain" I start.

"I said get out!" Aaron snapped. "I want you and your little fling to get out of my house!" he shouted at Robert.

I was dumbstruck. He'd seen everything and he was furious with me "Aaron".

"Don't you Aaron me! I was stood in that doorway and I saw you both kiss each other and you didn't turn away! Your eyes were closed and I saw you kiss her back!" Aaron shouted.

Rebecca stood up "I should go" she walked around the sofa and stopped next to Aaron "I am sorry, Aaron. You weren't meant to see that".

Aaron did not say anything. He just stared at me as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Aaron, I can explain everything. You mean everything to me, you are everything to me. I'm not sleeping with her... I just..." I quickly explain.

"Don't" Aaron shook his head.

"I am so sorry" Rebecca placed her hand on Aaron's arm but he tore his arm away from her.

"Don't be. You can have him. Now get out of my house you bitch" Aaron snarled.

Rebecca quickly walked out of the back of the Woolpack as Aaron stared down at me.

"How can you say that she can have me? I'm not a toy that you can trade!" I snapped at Aaron.

"I know, but you're not my fiancé either" Aaron shook his head as he took his engagement ring off of his finger and he put it in my hand.

"Please don't do this Aaron. I love you, I want to marry you. Rebecca means nothing to me" I look back up at Aaron.

"By what I've just seen and heard... I don't mean anything to you either. Go get your rich girl. You two deserve each other" Aaron turned away from me.

I quickly stood up and rushed around the sofa "i don't want anyone else. I want you. I love you Aaron" I grabbed his hands.

Aaron pulled his hands out of my grasp "Go and get your stuff and get out of my house before I punch you" he said with no emotion on his face but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Aaron..." I placed my hands on his shoulders.

Aaron pulled away "Pack your fuckin bags and get out!" he snapped.

I opened my mouth to say something but I could not deny what I had done. I hung my head in shame as I walked passed Aaron and towards the stairs leading upstairs. I turned around and I saw Aaron place his hand over his mouth and turn around, I heard him start to cry before I shamefully walked upstairs to pack my belongings. After thirty minutes I came back downstairs and saw Aaron sat at the table with his hands cupped over his mouth and he was crying. I put my bags down and I walked over to him.

"Aaron, I'm..." I started.

"Don't. Please don't, Robert. You've hurt me enough already" Aaron said as he cried.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed his head. However it just made him cry even more and even harder. It broke my heart to know what I had done to him. I then walked out of the Woolpack with my bags, leaving the man that I'd hurt crying at the dining room table. I walked down the road with my bags and tears streaming down my face. I knocked on my sister's front door and she answered after a few seconds.

"Robert? What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"I've done something really bad" I sobbed.

"Where's Aaron?" Victoria asked as I walked into her house.

"He saw me and Rebecca kiss. And he's broke up with me" I cried as I collapsed onto the sofa.

"For god's sake Robert." Victoria sighed. "What the hell did you do that for? You've said that you loved him all year and then you go and break his heart?" she sat down on the coffee table.

"I know" I nod my head and look up at my sister "What have I done to him, Vic?"

To be continued...

 **I wrote this story because I saw the episode on the 15th of November and I was so mad at Robert and I got the idea for this story. I love Robron with all my heart so I promise anyone who reads this story that if I continue with it then I will bring Robron back together. please leave reviews and thank you for reading this chapter. I swear on my life that Robert will get Aaron back. Feel free to leave any ideas for what you want to happen in this story and what you want to happen to Rebecca. Thank you x.**


	2. I need my Aaron back

I woke up the next day and I had expected to see Aaron next to me. But he was not there. I then remembered why Aaron was not beside me. I sighed before I looked at the bedside table and I saw Aaron's engagement ring. A tear trickled down my face when I thought about how I had hurt the one person that I loved more than anything. I had hurt the one man who loved me unconditionally. I hesitated before I rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. The walk downstairs was a nightmare because I passed Adam in the hallway. Vic had obviously told him about what I did and he was very angry at me for breaking his best mate's heart. I'm angry at myself, if I were Cain or anyone else in the village I would punch or slap myself. 'Why did I kiss her? Why didn't I push her away?' I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen to have breakfast. I ended up just starring at my toast though. I could not eat or drink. 'I wander what Aaron's doing. Probably making Liv and Noah breakfast' I thought.

Breakfast was not the best or the most pleasant morning. Adam kept giving me dark looks and Vic won't talk to work. And my heart sank when I realised that Aaron was not there. I walked into the trailer and started to do some paperwork. A few minutes later I heard the sound of a car pull up outside. I stood up and looked through the window. It was Aaron. I quickly walked over to one of the desks and sat down just as the door opened and Aaron walked in. "Hiya, Grease monkey" I greeted.

"Hi, Rob" Aaron huffed.

"How are you?" I asked as Aaron sat down.

"You already know the answer to that" Aaron answered.

"How'd you sleep? I fell asleep crying because I missed you" I said in a soft voice.

"I didn't sleep. I had a nightmare about Gordon, I woke up screaming your name but then I remembered. I stayed up the rest of the night. Crying mostly and starring at a razor" Aaron admitted.

Robert sat up "Please tell me that you didn't hurt yourself".

Aaron looked at Robert "I didn't hurt myself. I just cried because you weren't with me. But then again you'd rather get a blonde rich girl, money and a big house rather than love me".

"That's not true. I want you. I cried myself to sleep last night because I missed you" Robert stood up as he spoke.

"I cried because I missed you and I was scared. I didn't sleep" Aaron then turned to walk outside but Robert grabbed his arm.

"Please. Come on, Aaron. You're my grease monkey and I love you".

"Let go of my arm, Robert" Aaron bit the skin under his bottom lip.

"Please, Aaron. I'm sorry" I stood up and pulled Aaron towards me.

Aaron had his hands on my chest and he looked like he was about to cry "So am I. I love you but you don't feel the same way about me".

I cradled Aaron's face in my hands and I kissed him. When I pulled away I looked into his teary blue eyes "I do feel the same way. Please take me back".

"Don't do this, Robert. I can't take it" Aaron pulled away and he walked outside.

"Aaron!" I stood in the doorway and watched as he started to scrap a car "I'm sorry".

Aaron didn't say anything; he just carried on working so I went and sat at one of the desks. I started to cry as I filled out paperwork, I got my phone out and unlocked it, I only did this so that I could see the picture of me and Aaron. He has such an amazing smile; I would do anything to see him smile again. I want him to smile at me again.

A few hours later Aaron left and I drove to the village. I picked up my mum's favorite flowers and I walked to the graveyard to visit my mum's grave. I kneeled down in front of the gravestone and thought about her. "Hi, mum. A lot has happened since yesterday. I broke the heart of the man I love and he won't take me back. I'm trying to get Andy home but I think that I've lost my chance. I'm such an idiot. Rebecca kissed me yesterday and Aaron saw it all. You're probably looking down at me now and want to slap me. I wouldn't blame you, I'm a disappointment. He just got out of hospital and then I do that to him. He nearly died and then he hears me say that I only care about getting Home farm. But that's not true, Aaron means more to me than anything. I just want my fiancé back. I want him to let me come home, I want him to hug me and tell me that he loves me. I want my Aaron back" I sobbed. I stayed at my mum's grave for a few minutes before I kissed my hand and placed it on the headstone as I stood up. I put my hands in my pockets and I walked through the graveyard, I then heard a soft voice and the sound of faint crying. I followed the sound of the crying but I found Aaron, he was sat in front of a grave with a can of larga in his hand. "Aaron?"

Aaron looked up at me and he quickly wiped away his tears "What d'you want?"

"I was visiting my mum. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm visiting Jackson" Aaron answered.

"Do you talk to him? I talk to my mum" I said as I knelt down next to Aaron.

"Yeah, though it takes a lot of energy for someone to listen to me complaining, and feeling sorry for myself all of the time". Aaron smiled.

There it is, that amazing smile makes my world light up "I like to listen to you talk. You have a beautiful voice".

"I bet that listening to me always makes your day depressing" Aaron laughed.

"More like you make my day better" I nudged Aaron's shoulder with my own shoulder.

Aaron's smile disappeared and he sniffled as he wiped away his tears "I should go".

I grabbed his wrist as he went to stand up "Aaron don't go".

"Robert, don't do this" Aaron sighed.

"Can we just talk?" I pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about" Aaron answered.

"Take me back, Aaron" I begged.

"You kissed Rebecca. In our home, I'd just come home from hospital and we had just gotten engaged" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I know, I'm sorry" I said in a remorseful voice.

"You've hurt me, Robert. You said that I don't matter to you" Aaron said in a sad voice.

"I was using her. I don't care about Rebecca or Home farm, I only care about you" I held onto his hand like my life depended on it, and to be honest it feels like it does.

"I can't do this again, Rob. I don't want to have to share you with someone else again" Aaron pulled his wrist out of my grasp "I gotta go" he stood up and walked away.

"Aaron!" I called but he didn't come back. I spent the rest of the day sat in the living room at Vic's house. I drank and I drank until I passed out from all of the alcohol. I had a nightmare about losing Aaron and I woke up crying, "I miss him. I miss my Aaron" I sobbed as I curled up on the sofa and pulled a blanket over me. "What have I done to him? How could I hurt him like that? I just want my fiancé back, I need my Aaron back".


	3. I've finally got my Grease monkey back

Two days have gone past and it has been complete and total agony for me. I don't want to live without him anymore, I can't live with my Aaron. My beautiful, strong Aaron, I miss him so much. I have no appetite and I have not eaten a full meal for days. And when I have eaten I've just been sick or I've cried. That's all I've been doing recently. My life has just been wake up, cry, try and eat breakfast, cry, drink for hours because I want to hold my Aaron... cry. It's all I bloody do now. I used to say that we Sugden's don't wallow in self-pity but I can't do anything else. I'm lost without him. I just want him back.

I'm currently sat in the Woolpack. Halfway through my second pint and I've never wanted to be drunk so badly. I think that Chas has figured out that Aaron's broken up with me. She keeps giving me dark looks and every Dingle in this god damn pub is doing the same. Vic has barely said a word to me, apart from 'Grow up and get your man back'. Typical little sister but that's exactly what I want. I want my man back. I'm just glad that Liv's not here because I'd most likely get kicked for breaking her big brother's heart. I wouldn't blame her for it, I'd do the same if Andy ever broke the love of his life's heart. But how could I do that to him? How could I hurt him like that? He's already been through more than enough pain. This year's been hell for him, I was the one he told about the abuse that his paedophile of a father did to him. I was the one who said that he was my everything. He went through telling his mum, telling the police, going to court and he was in a car accident where he nearly died. I've almost lost him twice before and I've lost him again. I'm such an idiot!

"Are you still here, for pity's sake?" Asked Charity.

"Leave me alone. I'm having a rough couple of days" I snarled.

"Judging by all the crying that I've heard for the past four nights... so is Aaron. He should be over it by now. You're not a complete loss. He's only loved you from the moment you met" Charity scoffed.

"Thanks for reminding me of how much I miss him. And go easy on him will ya. He doesn't deserve to be hurt. He's already been through enough" I sighed as I rested my head on the table.

"D'you want another one but if not can you leave the premises? You're lowering the mood of the whole atmosphere" Charity exaggerated.

"Can't help the fact that I feel like drinking away my sorrows. But they won't ever go away, I just want my Grease monkey back" I sighed as I tapped on the table with my fingertips.

Charity picked up the pint glass and she walked over to the bar to pour me another drink. Chas walked out from around the back and she saw me sat at one of the booths.

"Come here, Sugden" Chas sighed.

I looked up and I stumbled over to the bar "What?"

"Take a seat" Chas said as she put a fresh pint down on the bar.

I sat down and I looked up at Chas.

"How are you planning to get Aaron back?" Chas asked.

"I've tried. He doesn't want me back" I sulked.

"Oh, that pathetic attempt in the graveyard? He told me that you tried to get him back by making him laugh" Chas stated.

"And? Did it work?" I ask.

"Only you can make him laugh like that. And you're the only one, who can make him cry so much every night" Chas pointed out.

"I don't mean to make him cry. I just miss him" I stoked the glass in front of me.

"He won't say it, but he misses you too" Chas sighed.

I heard the door open and I looked over my shoulder. My heart sank when I saw Rebecca walked in.

"What can I get you to drink?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing, leave me alone" I answer.

"Nice manners. What do you want to drink, Little Miss Sunshine?" Rebecca sat beside me.

"I have a drink." I stated.

"Don't be like that. Why don't you just come back to my place and we can... talk" Rebecca smiled as she rubbed her foot up and down my ankle.

"Don't do that. I don't want you" I snarled as I moved my legs.

"Me and you both know that I'm the one you want. There is no point in trying to deny how you feel about me" Rebecca placed a hand on my thigh and she squeezed it.

I brushed her hand away "Don't touch me. I thought that we were friends!"

"You don't want to be friends. I know that you want me" Rebecca leaned in to kiss me.

I pulled away "Are you deaf? I said no!"

"Aaron" Chas said.

I looked at the doorway of the pub and I saw Aaron stood there. He looked like he was about to cry when he saw me "Aaron, I can explain."

"Don't bother. Why did I even think about giving you another chance?" Aaron walked out of the same door that he had come through.

"Aaron!" I jumped off of the stool but Rebecca grabbed my wrist.

"Don't choose him. I can give you everything that he can't" Rebecca tightened her grip on my arm.

"And he can give me everything that you can't and everything that I need and want! I'm done with you and your family of liars!" I tore my arm out of Rebecca's grasp and I ran out of the door.

The rain was pouring down as I ran down the road, until I came to the bridge need Butlers. My heart danced when I saw Aaron stood on the bridge. I ran over to him but he noticed me and he turned to walk away.

"Aaron, wait" I pleaded as I grabbed his arm.

"Don't" Aaron breathed.

I turned Aaron around but he didn't look at me "Aaron, look at me".

Aaron turned his head away from me and he closed his eyes.

"Look at me!" I shouted.

Aaron whimpered as he slowly turned his head and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Rebecca kissed me" I cradled his face in my hands.

"But you didn't push her away. You said that nothing else mattered, and that it was only about Homefarm" Aaron said in a sad voice.

"I only did that because I was using Rebecca. It was only to help clear Andy's name. I never meant for you to see any of it" I started to cry.

Aaron opened his mouth to say something, but he just choked on his tears and he broke down in sobs. He cried as he repeatedly hit my chest. I put my arms around him and pulled him close, so that his head was on my chest. I placed a hand on the back of his head, and we both sat down on the bridge as we cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby" I cooed as he cried into my chest.

"I love you, Rob. I love you" Aaron sobbed as he clutched the back of my leather jacket.

"I love you too, Aaron. I love you more than anything. You're everything I need it's only ever been you" I soothed as I rocked him back and forth.

I pulled back from our hug and I cradled his face in my hands. The way that he loves. I then kissed him and he placed one hand on the back of my head, and the other on my back. The way he knows that I like. We shared a long and passionate kiss. No tongue slashing and no wandering hand, it was just me and him, it was just me and my Aaron. We kissed for what felt forever, until we pulled back and looked into each other's eyes and we hugged. I nuzzled into his neck and kissed his skin and he did the same to me. We then stood up and Aaron put the hood of his hoodie up.

I saw that Aaron was shivering "God you're freezing" I quickly took my jacket off and I put it over his shoulders, in an attempt to keep him warm and dry. Bad timing!

Aaron looked at me and smiled "It's a little late for Prince Charming gestures".

"Oh well, it just makes it romantic" I smirked when he smiled at me. I missed his smile so much. "Can I come home now?" I ask.

Aaron bit his lip and raised one eyebrow "Well... go on then" he chuckled.

"Come on then" I smile and put one arm around his shoulders, and we walked back to the Woolpack.

We walked back into the Woolpack and everyone starred at us. Rebecca glared at me and Aaron, she quickly stood up and she walked over and stood in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" Rebecca shouted at me.

"He's my boyfriend" I answered.

"But you want me! And I want you!" Rebecca whined.

"No I don't. I love Aaron" I exclaimed.

"Stop lying to yourself! You're meant to be with me!" Rebecca shouted.

I heard Vic whisper to Aaron and he walked over to her. I looked at Rebecca but I was caught off guard when she grabbed my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Having what is mine" Rebecca answered as she leaned in to kiss me.

I felt a hand on my chest and I was pushed back. Aaron stood in front of me and I saw the hatful look on Rebecca's face, I felt a weight being lifted off of my shoulders as Aaron began to speak.

"He's not yours" Aaron stated.

"He's better off with me! You don't know him like I do, he wants me!" Rebecca shouted at Aaron.

"Then why is he with me?" Aaron asked.

"He's not! You left him!" Rebecca yelled.

"Then why am I wearing an engagement ring, from my fiancé Robert Jacob Sugden?" Aaron asked as he held his hand up.

Oh my god, he's wearing the ring that I gave him. I stood next to Aaron and I looked at his hand. "You're taking me back?"

Aaron looked at me and smiled "I love you. And we're getting married aren't we?"

I started to tear up "I love you too".

Aaron then looked at Rebecca "I'm the one he wants. So why don't you go back to your big house on the hill? And you can leave me and my fiancé alone."

"You freakshow!" Rebecca shouted and slapped Aaron across the face.

"Oi!" I shouted before I stood in front of Aaron, and I inspected his face for swelling "Are you, Aaron?"

"I'm fine, Rob" Aaron answered as he placed a hand on my hand.

I smiled at Aaron and I kissed his forehead. I then turned around and looked at Rebecca "I'm not going to make a scene, because you've just slapped the man I love. But I'm going to tell you to get out and to leave us alone".

Chas poured a drink over Rebecca's head, and she shrieked before she looked at Chas. "You bitch! This coat is worth more than your furniture and clothes!"

"It's a good job that it was your drink then. Now get your bratty backside out of my pub and hop on the next bus to... anywhere that isn't this village" Chas smirked as she put the glass down.

"But I can give you everything that he can't! You know that you want better than something that was abused! You need something that's not messed up in the head, and disgusting to look at!" Rebecca shouted at me.

I put my arm around Aaron's shoulders and pulled him close "I want Aaron. He went through hell because of his pervert of a father, but I love him more than anything. He's not messed up and he's not disgusting to look at. He's the strongest, kindest and the most beautiful person I know. And he's my Aaron!"

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Aaron kissed my shoulder "I love you, Robert" he whispered.

I smiled and kissed Aaron's head "I love you too, Aaron".

Rebecca stormed out of the pub just as Chrissie walked in. Me and Aaron had a pint together before Victoria walked up to us and put my bags on the floor. Aaron laughed and he helped me take my bags back to his bedroom. Aaron laid down on his bed as I opened the door to go back to the pub.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Aaron asked.

"I thought that you'd want to be on your own" I answer as I look at Aaron.

"You could've at least brought me dinner, before you got me into my bedroom. And now you're just gonna leave as I'm lying on this bed. I feel very lonely and this bed is freezing cold" Aaron smirked as he sat up slightly and used his elbows to prop himself up.

I was confused at first but a smirk appeared on my face, when I realised what Aaron was talking about. "Has everyone ever told you that you're such a Badboy?"

"Yeah but... I prefer it when you call me a Badboy" Aaron answered with a mischievous smile.

I shut the door and looked at Aaron "I dunno, it doesn't seem like the right time" I teased.

Aaron crawled over his bed and he looked up at me "I know that you missed me. I could make it worth your while" he bit his lip.

I walked over to Aaron and I placed my hand on his cheek. I then bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled back and looked at him "Sorry, babe... but there's a pint downstairs that is calling my name" I stroked his cheek, before I turned around and walked over to the door. I heard Aaron jump off of his bed, and I smirked when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Stop teasing me!" Aaron whined.

I bit my lip and waited a few seconds before I shut the door. I lifted his arms away from my waist and I turned around. My heart melted when I saw the disappointment in his gorgeous blue eyes, I sighed deeply so that I teased him. I quickly grabbed his belt and pulled him close so that our chests were pressed together. Aaron was surprised at my sudden actions and he looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

'Oh my god, look at those eyes. Snog him already!' My head and my heart scream. I cradled Aaron's face in my hands and I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm" Aaron groaned as we kissed.

I knew exactly what he wanted so I grinded myself against him, and slipped my tongue into his wondrous mouth. Aaron groaned again as he moved his hands; he placed one hand on the back of my head, he put his other hand on my back. I felt him grab hold of my damp shirt as I gripped his hips, as our tongues clashed.

When we pulled back we looked into each other's eyes. Aaron looked at my lips and then he looked down at my trousers. He smirked when I grinded myself against him again. "Now who's the Badboy" he looked up at me.

"What can I say? You're a bad influence on me" I smirked.

"How bad?" Aaron asked.

I slid my hands down to his arse and I gave him a light slap "Is that good enough for you?"

"I reckon that you can do more than that. I know that you want to do more than that" Aaron smirked.

"You got that right" I said before I kissed him again.

I picked Aaron up and I carried him over to the bed. We fell onto the bed, I had my hands either side of his head and my face was hovering over his. Aaron had one knee bent and the other straight, his hands were on my waist and he was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

I smiled at him "Nothing's wrong. I was just looking at my very handsome fiancé".

Aaron smiled at me "Did you miss me?"

"Oh, more than you know" I answer before I started to kiss his neck.

Aaron groaned as I kissed his and he slid his hands underneath my shirt. I sat up and I unfastened my belt as he unfastened his belt and jeans, a moment passed as we just looked at each other. It felt like our first time even though that we had already slept together before. But there was something about this that felt new.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked.

"If you want to" Aaron answered.

"What about you? Do you want to?" I asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah. I've missed you".

"Have you got some lube and a condom?" I asked.

"I want you to cum inside of me. But look in the draw" Aaron nodded over at the draw of the bedside table.

I reached over and I opened the draw, I grabbed the tub of lubricant, I smeared the gel on my fingers as Aaron spread his legs. "Do you want this?"

"Yes, I want you" Aaron answered.

"I don't want to hurt you though." Robert admitted.

"You don't see me in the same way do you? You think I'm dirty" Aaron looked sad.

"That's not it. I do see you differently..."I started.

"I knew it. I'm sorry" Aaron sniffled.

My heart went out to him, he was so self-conscious and he already felt bad about his self "Oh, baby. I see you the only possible way for me to see you. I see you as my gorgeous fiancé and I love you so much. Nothing will change that".

Aaron smiled at me "I love you too, Rob".

I've missed him calling me 'Rob'. People shorten my name all of the time, but I love it when Aaron says my name. I'm so lucky to have gotten him back, I missed him so much. He's my gorgeous grease monkey.

After a few minutes Aaron collapsed onto the bed beside me, he looked at me and my heart fluttered when I saw those beautiful blue eyes. He rolled onto his side and I did the same. We smiled as we gazed into each other's eyes and we hugged. He's so warm, my own personal heater, I love him so much. I lost him twice now and I've almost lost him too many times before, I'm never gonna let that happen again. Not now not ever. I've finally got my Grease monkey back.

The End.

Happy ending for the grease monkey who definitely deserves it. Robert better not mess it up again. This could possibly lead to a sequal. Only time will tell.


End file.
